


Per Aspera Ad Astra

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar (Sweden Band), Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Epic Battles, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Giant Spiders, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, M/M, Monsters, Muses, Mutation, Post-Apocalypse, Rats, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shapeshifting, Snakes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by a my friends' Avatar / Ghost fanfic epic, Chiaroscuro.Earth is sent on a mission to recover an artifact in the frozen ruins of Sweden at Papa's behest. He finds what he's looking for when he's attacked by one of the many deadly creatures roaming the wastelands, but the man that saves his life proves to be a mystery only the Earth Ghoul can decipher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ran with an idea based on my friend's interpretation of Earth Ghoul in my own dystopian universe filled with mysterious creatures, violence, and crackship fluff.
> 
> There is Ghost era fuckery as the Nameless Ghouls are a fusion of past and current lineups, and the legend of Avatar Country should become more relevant as the story progresses.  
> A mild warning: Papa is a covetous douche in this... Just a little...

[ part 01: ]

\-----

 

The Ghoul cried out as he ran, booted feet slipping over the icy ground as barren tree branches splintered over his head, the sound of eight, lumbering legs drawing closer behind him. He ducked his head against an onslaught of snow and debri, extending a hand towards the thickening line of trees just ahead.

 

The trees sighed, a sound like a sharp gust of wind through his mind, as if inconvenienced in their winter stasis, roots shifting like snakes beneath the frozen soil as they began to clear a path for the small demon, branches twisting towards the hideous attacker to keep it at bay, if only for a moment. A chitinous roar eruped from the creature's cavernous mouth as it barreled into the dense wood, clawed pedipalps tearing into the jagged barricade of the forest in a ravenous frenzy. 

 

Earth nearly made it into the clearing beyond the thicket before an upturned root cut him short, the ground rushing up to meet his face. If it weren't for the hard alloy of his silver mask, he might have received a broken cheekbone, but he was disoriented all the same as he scrambled to his feet once more just as the arachnoidean titan charged past the temporary blockade.

 

“Asmodeus, why have you forsaken me..?” The Ghoul hissed into the frigid air, stumbling towards the ruins of a structure that would have stood proudly in the old days of civilization before the the Final Wars, but now lay in charred and snow-covered fragments around him. A simple delivery task through the snowy wilderness had taken an unexpected turn when he'd unintentionally unearthed the monster from its icy tomb. It was still locked onto his scent, eight unblinking eyes glittering angrily in the twilight as he dove to crouch behind cement slabs of rubble. 

 

‘There has to be a way around it!” His mind raced desperately, glancing furtively behind him to see a portion of the fallen structure's charred husk sprawling upwards behind him. It was too high to climb, and glass shards and metal beams were impervious to the manipulation of his given element. He heard a low, rattling hiss, smelled the overpowering reek of ancient death as the spider's two front legs crashed down on the debri barely obscuring him as he tried to sidle around it. He flew backwards, skittering across the ground until his back hit a jagged slab of cement with an ugly crack. 

 

“So this is it… Papa be damned.” The demon murmured, numbly regarding his mask laying beside him, a symbol of his loyalty to the Church now reduced to a piece of scrap metal, scuffed and beaten all to shit like the rest of him. That was the least of his concerns when the massive arachnoid lunged towards him.

 

Earth felt something slither past his leg, glancing down just in time to see scales of black and scarlet diamonds shimmering upon a white serpentine form. He jumped in surprise, not expecting to find another gastly surprise with the spider god closing in rapidly. Its curved fangs of chelicerae dripped with venom, steam hissing from the acidic drops as they struck the icy ground. He braced himself for what he hoped would be a swift death, but something launched itself over his head before he could find himself in the creature's deadly mandibles.

 

What had been a snake was now a great black wolf, its large teeth snapping viciously as it bit and clawed at the great spider's vulnerable head and its many eyes. The Ghoul blinked in amazement, struggling to find his footing as the canid continued to attack with a savagery he'd never seen. 

 

The eight legged monster howled in agony, a sound that made the small demon's ears ring and his eyes water. There was a sharp yelp as the dire wolf was thrown from the creature by the flailing hooked claw of one of the creature's legs. Earth found himself screaming on behalf of the beast that had thrown itself at the creature before it could devour him, wishing he could do more than just stare at the scene in a state of horrified paralysis.

 

There was a moment of silence after the smaller creature fell into the remains of another crumbling structure, and Earth began to fear the worst before a burst of feathers and talons soared from the wreckage before the creature could turn his many sights back to its injured prey.

 

A large black falcon with bright scarlet feathers speckling its shimmering wings made quick work of the spider god's remaining eyes, viscous ichor spraying gruesomely from the monster's freshly opened wounds. Its many snowy white legs thrashed in a frenzied rage, each massive clawed limb causing the ground to shake and the remnants of the lost city threatened to crumble to dust on top of them all. Earth knew he had to do something quick, and he wasn't about to leave his shapeshifting savior behind.

 

“H-Hey!” The Ghoul called out to the bird of prey as it swooped away to narrowly avoid another attack from a swinging pedipalp. The monster was now completely blind, dark blood like oil dripping down its hideous facade, bisected mouth open wide to display several more rows of serrated, bone crushing teeth. The falcon screeched sharply, as if in acknowledgement to Earth, darting away to assume yet another form. Feathers peeled back like old parchment, revealing bright red muscle and then the stark white of bone, a glossy black exoskeleton sliding over the shifting, twisting form as it became something eerily similar to the weakened adversary. 

 

A long, segmented tail ending in a curved blade hung menacingly above the scorpion, the creature as large as the wolf form it had taken before. It hissed and charged towards the spider, and Earth knew it was a death sentence.

 

“Stop!” He cried at the smaller arachnid as it swung its dangerous tail at the anansi, the poisonous tip slicing cleanly into the creature's bloated white underside. Gore spilled to the frozen surface beneath them, sending the spider into its final throws before it fell upon the chimera, sinking its wicked fangs into the smaller creature. The shapeshifter's tail thrashed wildly, striking the pallid snow beast again and again.

 

Enough was enough. Earth snarled, fangs bared as he hurriedly tugged off his thick gloves, wincing with pain as he bent to make contact with the bare ground with the palm of his clawed hand. He closed his eyes, fueling all of his energy into the planet’s dying soil, deep beneath the outer crust, creating a catastrophic succession of tectonic vibrations. It began with a faint rumble beneath them, growing louder and more violent until it crescended into a thunderous roar of rock and mantle charging upwards towards the surface.

 

The spider held fast, oblivious to the chaos as it sunk its wicked fangs deeper into its enemy. The scorpion's struggles seemed to be waning, giving the foul beast one last weak blow with its tail before shifting one more time, the form that Earth would come to know best of all.

 

The man was a mangled mess of blood and wild raven hair, managing to roll himself away just as a molten jag of volcanic rock tore through the earth’s surface and split the spider monstrosity clean in half.

 

The Nameless Ghoul didn't break his connection to the soil just yet, even as his vision began to fade around the corners and every nerve of his body screamed in agony. Turning his head back to the great partition that had nearly trapped him inside this urban graveyard forever, he sent one last shockwave to send the remnants of the skyscraper’s ediface crumbling to the ground, revealing a clear path to the familiar wilderness outside.

 

“Papa Emeritus, when I get my claws on you, I'll--”

 

 _‘You'll what?’_ The Pope's silky voice flitted contemptuously through Earth's mind, and the Ghoul gasped in surprise before he doubled over in pain once more, clutching at his shoulder with his good hand. Sensing the demon wasn't going to be much for conversation, Papa continued, _‘The cavalry is on its way, little Earth. And congratulations… You've successfully completed your first mission as an elite member of my clergy…”_

 

“W-wait, what?” Earth croaked, confused. He turned his gaze to the man that had been a snake, a wolf, a falcon, and then a giant scorpion all in the span of mere minutes. The stranger was unconscious, lying face down in the rubble with a thick layer of blood, dirt and his filthy black mane of hair obscuring his features. “Your Unholiness.... Y-You said this was a delivery… and that I was… Supposed to find an artifact. I haven't even--” 

 

Against his better judgement, the demon cautiously sidled over to the one who had saved him, brushing back a matted lock to better see his face and read his vitals. He bit his lip, face flushing slightly as he noticed the creature was quite beauiful. He was definitely out cold, but the Ghoul was relieved to see that he breathing evenly enough for now. Two large punctures marred the man's pale torso, and the venom would end him soon if the cold didn't get to him first. Earth shrugged off his heavy black coat and draped it carefully over the injured form.

 

 _‘You did very well, Earth.”_ Papa's voice hissed before the presence was gone from the demon’s mind entirely. _“Thank you.”_

 

\-  - -

 

The medical wing was bustling with Sisters of Sin clad in stark white habits, their excited whispers over the newcomer filling the labyrinthian corridors that took in the sick and destitute in the plague-ridden aftermath of the apocalypse under Lucifer's watchful eye. Most perished, too ravaged by radiation poisoning or malnutrition to survive the night, and the ones who managed to escape the grasp of the many beasts that roamed the wastelands did not make it past the Church's vast and heavily guarded gates.

 

Earth was thoroughly interrogated about his encounter with the shapeshifter by Papa himself upon his return home, the dark pope coaxing every last detail out of each form the dark haired man took. Papa also seemed quite intrigued by his resilience to the deadly venom that should have killed him within minutes, but never gave the ghoul a clear answer about who or what he was. 

 

Two days passed and under the careful watch of the Sisters, who reported frequently to Earth as the Church's designated doctor as he tended to healing his own injuries, though they paled in comparison to the one who some began referring to as the Bloody Angel. 

 

The stranger was beginning to regain consciousness, and Earth had to relentlessly beg Papa to assist him as he found him headed down the corridor to greet him in person.

 

“He saved my life, damn it! Don't tell me I ‘have better things to do’!” when you sent me on the mission to find him in the first place!” The Ghoul wailed, not usually one to start a fuss when it came to his master's ever-changing fixations, but this was different when he'd nearly been eaten by a giant snow beast in the process.

 

“Very well, Earth…” Emeritus sighed, having a bit of a soft spot for the smallest and most timid of his clergy. “I must advise you _not_ to touch him when he fully wakes, however… He is extremely dangerous, as I'm sure you've seen.” The skeleton pope elegantly waved his gold taloned fingers towards the new arrival, who was currently hooked to an IV and dressed in clean, flowing black garments. 

 

Earth smiled meekly as he approached the man's side, the Sister tending to the IV scuttling away fearfully as a soft growl escaped the stranger's lips. He turned his head and slowly opened his eyes, the Ghoul taken aback by how intense and icy blue they were.

 

“H-Hello there, friend… Er, uh… I guess I should thank you- uh…” Earth could feel the pope glaring daggers into the back of his skull as he stammered away. “I'm indebted to you for saving me, even though you didn't have to… I mean-.”

 

The man tilted his head, seeming to recognize the Ghoul after a moment. His features were sharp and angular, not to mention Earth hadn't considered how tall he was until he'd carefully scrubbed the gore and dust from his porcelain white skin. After a moment of silence, the man suddenly sat upright reached out a long, sinewy arm and snatched up the Ghoul's hand in his.

 

Earth jumped, his heart thundering in his chest as the shapeshifter seemed to slip inside his consciousness, reading through his memories like stories from a book. Those long fingers engulfed his smaller claw, and Earth shivered as the man's long raven hair brushed his cheek as he sniffed at him carefully. 

 

“Erm…. Right.” The little Ghoul whimpered, feeling overwhelmed by the tall shapeshifter invading his personal space, and yet he seemed to be as threatening as a curious kitten at the moment. “If I may ask, would you happen to have a name?”

 

“A lovely reunion, indeed.” Papa snapped, causing the man's head to snap back in surprise. He hadn't seemed at all aware of the small audience greeting him as he woke, and Earth suddenly realized that had been a terrible idea.

 

The man hissed loudly, his large teeth beginning to elongate as he glared hatefully towards Papa and the other members of the clergy just beginning to arrive. He turned to Earth again, releasing the smaller Ghoul's hand before tearing the IV out of his arm and standing from the bed.

 

“Wait, stop!” Earth pleaded, but he didn't dare move to stop him, not after what he'd just felt from the man's touch. There was a sorrow in him that the Ghoul couldn't begin to fathom, a sense of loss that made the demon want to fall to his knees and weep. “We only want to help-”

 

“My name…” The man whispered, eyeing the others carefully like a defensive predator ready to fight to the death. “My name is Johannes.”

 

Fire, the largest of Papa's Ghouls, had no patience for any of Earth's sentiment. He manifested himself behind the rogue captive in a blaze of golden flame, only to have the corner edge of a steel tray hit him straight in the throat. Thankfully for the Ghouls, a crushed windpipe would only stun him for a moment. Earth paid him no mind, calling out to the madman in hopes he'd calm himself down.

 

The shapeshifter picked up one of the blades that had been resting on the tray previously, throwing it through the shorter Air Ghoulette's hand before she could subdue him with a Vortex. She howled in pain, and her taller sister snarled in rage as she raced towards the man with murder in her onyx black eyes. He stabbed her repeatedly with another blade as she threw herself on top of him, a high pitched shriek like a banshee's wail tearing from her throat.

 

“Ghoulette, no! Don't hurt him” Papa howled, and the lady demon stilled, only to be thrown through the air like a rag doll and into the nearest stone pillar with a sick crack. She cursed under her breath in a dozen languages as her spine snapped back into place.

 

There was a shrill scream from a young Sister of Sin as she leapt away from a large white python with black and red diamond patterns across its sleek scales, the one named Johannes seemingly intent on escaping as he slithered away through a rat hole in the wall.

 

“Quite ironic…” Aether mused amidst the hysterical cacophany inside the medical ward. “Poor bastard doesn't stand a chance against _those_ damn rats.

 

Earth closed his eyes, furling a hand in his wild blond hair as he tried to concentrate. Papa was already barking orders to the others to capture the shapeshifter, but they sounded so muffled to the Ghoul's ears. He could still feel the enigmatic creature’s presence in his mind, felt the overwhelming panic of both the frightened young man and the snake form he'd assumed. He could feel where he was headed, breaking away from the others towards the tunnels deep below the Church... 

 

\- - -

To Be Continued.... Part 1 of 3?


	2. L'enfer des dieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth goes in search of the runaway shapeshifter named Johannes, and finds an unlikely kinship, and begins to question Papa's intentions for the new arrival to the Church of Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides the obvious inspiration, I truly don't know where this story came from or where it's going, but I have enjoyed writing it so far. If you enjoy it as well, please feel free to leave feedback or suggestions. 
> 
> As a reminder, all characters depicted are fictional representations of stage personas and not at all reflections of real people. Thank you for reading!

Part 2:

A labyrinthian network of winding tunnels reinforced with steel and twisting pipes greeted Earth as he stepped off of the wide platform of the elevator, deep underground beneath the Church. The air was damp and heavy with the smell of sepsis, the epicenter of the massive structure's standalone sewer system that flushed away the disease and filth of the sick. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, but while the others were still scrambling to find the shifting enigma several levels above, the man he'd nearly died trying to recover in the first place, Earth felt drawn to this area. Something told him that Papa's so-called "artifact" was down here, trying to slip out of the Church via the aquaducts in whatever form he felt fit.

The Ghoul gravely remembered the overwhelming sense of panic and fear that had overtaken the man before he systematically incapacitated the Ghoulettes and Fire with little effort before slithering away, yet he had spared Earth from any harm. He had taken his hand and whispered his name, as if it were a horrible secret, and the Ghoul had wanted nothing more than to learn everything about Johannes and lessen his suffering. He was certainly no monster, but he was still very dangerous.

His sensitive ears pricked up at the soft scuffling of tiny claws coming from somewhere further into the tunnels and about two platforms below. He closed his eyes and concentrated his energy on locating the source of the sound, recognizing the aura of the shapeshifter immediately. He took a deep breath and pressed onward into the darkness, being sure to keep a sharp eye out in case his new friend perceived him as a threat this time.

\- - -

 

Earth crossed a rickety bridge suspended above a flowing stream of murky water several levels below, never one for heights at any depth as he clutched the thin rail that lined the narrow pathway. He thought he caught a glimpse something off to the side, and was both relieved and nauseated to see that any of the desiccated corpses of animals were of an indeterminate origin, and the energy he was tracking still burned bright somewhere below him. It was just a small blip on his mental radar, indicating that Johannes had shifted into something smaller and more agile than a snake.

Earth made it across the ramp, ignoring the weary creak of rusted metal as best he could, the warped surface slick with moisture and shaking dangerously beneath his feet. He held his focus, descending down two flights of narrow stairs that took him further down to a level in even greater state of disrepair. Somewhere in the distance, through many layers of rock and cement, a strange sound howled faintly through the stagnant air. 

Earth cursed himself silently, and the source of his rage was still above ground, probably taking out his frustrations on an over-eager Sister of Sin while the rest of his clergy scrambled about like headless chickens in search of a feral stray that did not wish to be found. The skeleton pope's briefings on the retrieval mission had been cryptic at best, but he had overstressed the importance of Earth bringing back the “object” completely unscathed, and that failure to do so would be catastrophic to the future of the Church of Ghost. 

There was a flash of movement just outside the Ghoul's periphery, his forked tail lashing out with a sharp whipping sound as it curled around something warm and furry that squeaked angrily as it was suddenly siezed from the thick pipeline running along the damp stone walls. Earth felt the creature begin to shift as he yanked it towards him, and then he was looking down into the pale blue eyes of a very tall man pinned to the grated metal floor between his feet.

“I like you… Which is why you need to let me go… Or else.” Johannes whispered hoarsely, curling his upper lip in warning. Earth saw the conflict on the man's pale features and sighed, knowing very well that he had no real desire to cause him harm, but he had learned to adapt to this world by surviving by any means necessary, and he was no stranger to killing.

“Please, why won't you let me help you?” Earth pleaded, but carefully unraveled his tail from around the shapeshifter's slender torso. He was severely malnourished, bones prominent amidst an array of scars from a variety of sources; souvenirs of knives, whips, and bullets marking countless decades of needless torture, and the Ghoul closed his eyes as he answered his own question.

“I… You're in no condition to be running… or flying around the Wastelands during the storm, not without food or rest. I must insist on it.” He noticed how the man's demeanor changed at the mention of sustenance, and had no doubt that he was practically starving. Given his fondness for the form of a serpent, a creature known for going months without a meal, Earth knew it had been a good while since Johannes had known such a simple comfort. “Please… Do it for me.”

He heard a whimper, a strange and sorrowful sound, before a small blond rat with black splotches around its bright little eyes sat in the human form’s place. The animal did not try to flee this time as Earth gently lifted him up in his hand. 

“No one needs to know I found you, all right?” Earth said to the rat sternly, who acknowledged him by cleaning his whiskers nervously. Remorsefully, Earth thought, 'Not right away…’

He clutched the small animal to his chest and turned to leave the sprawling maze of steel piping and narrow walkways, taking note of the scuttling of much larger rodents creeping about above and below him and his companion. The fallout had some particularly strange effects on some the creatures hidden away from the first fiery waves of destruction, and Earth practically dashed back to the lift, breathing a small sigh of relief as the protective barred gate swung down. Many glittering pairs of eyes peered hungrily through the metal bars from the shadows, but they kept a respectful distance of the hanging light that illuminated the entryway in a somber, flickering glow. A mechanical groan of cogs and wheels whirring to life filled the enclosed space as the Ghoul and Johannes were slowly lifted to the surface and to the towers above.

\----

 

Earth's Room:

Earth slipped hastily past the heavy oak doors of the Ghouls' shared quarters, casting quick glances around to make sure no maids or Sisters were still milling about amidst the chaos downstairs. The small blonde rat was still nestled in his palm, quickly skittering up the sleeve of his cassock at the slightest sound. The smallest of the Ghouls felt compelled to pat the creature’s head, finding this form particularly adorable. He decided against it as he made a mad dash for his room, the door engraved with the alchameic rune pertaining to his given element. 

 

He carefully shut the door behind him, allowing the little rat to climb down his sleeve to the stone floor. He wasn't quite prepared for the shift, jumping back when the small, fuzzy mammal became a man, now towering over the Ghoul with a quizzical expression on his pale face. Earth hadn't paid much attention to the ridiculous height difference when Johannes was still incapacitated before, but the intimidation he felt was eased by the gratitude he saw. Johannes could have broken the Ghoul in half back in the medical wing, yet he'd spared him from any harm, and now he was transfixed by the tall stone walls Earth had converted into his own personal garden.

Hanging plants with large leaves created a natural canopy across the celing, ivy crawling up the walls with vibrant flowers growing from the vines, and a random succession of ceramic pots littered the floor in random succession, all holding their own unique flora. An entire wall was lined with tall bookshelves, carefully arranged and holding texts that all seemed to be well-read. More potted plants sat on top of them where orchids grew, their sweet perfume permeating the air.

“This… this is where you sleep?” Johannes asked incredulously, cautiously touching the leaves of a vibrant ivy plant that hung from the tall ceiling, unusual purple blooms trailing down its long vines. It was almost as if he feared that it would spontaneously wither and die by his touch, and Earth felt saddened by the thought.

“Yes, I like to think of it as my sanctuary up here, just beyond the bell tower… Like Quasimodo, I suppose.”

“This place ain't Notre Dame, that's for sure...” Johannes chuckled, the closest thing to happiness Earth had seen since bringing the starved, unconscious shifter through the reinforced doors of the Church. He watched those pale eyes rapidly scanning through the dozens of titles adorning the faded wooden shelves, familiarity flickering life back into that long, thin face under a wild mess of inky black hair. Beneath the sorrow and anger, there was a deep intelligence in this man, the last vestiges of an almost childlike innocence.

Earth shook his head, figuring he'd let Johannes have free reign of his bookshelves so long as he desired to stay. He walked over to the other side of the room, where a single large, round window overlooked the smoky grey emptiness of the Wastelands stretching out towards the horizon. He plucked a healthy apple from a small tree that managed to flourish with both the Ghoul's magick and great care, perhaps one of the last that remained in this devastating climate. 

Johannes caught the apple over his head without looking, grabbing a Hemingway novel from the shelf at the same time. He devoured it in seconds, core and all. Earth raised an eyebrow and threw him another. 

'Poor thing… Starved from far more than just food.’ Earth thought sadly, feeling a pang of regret for when he'd have to relinquish him to Papa. He couldn't hide him in his room like a stowaway hamster for long, and knew he needed his dignity as well. He watched silently as he tore open the book and began absorbing the printed texted as if the simple act of reading was a passion he'd been denied for ages.

“I can tell you'll need a lot more than some fruit,” Earth said, wont to interrupt him in his moment of happiness. “I'll gladly take a walk to the kitchen, get some bread or meat.”

Johannes looked up only then, his eyes suddenly fearful.

“N-no…” He shivered. “ I'm sorry… I only kill when I have to… I don't mean to be ungrateful.”

Earth quietly noted the telltale signs of a creature who'd been beaten far too many times, and his reaction to the others before seemed perfectly understandable. He would tell Papa to treat him with respect, which he needed more than involuntary confinement. Earth wanted to help him more than ever, but something inside his curious mind wanted to observe him, learn everything about him. His energy was bright and alluring, and Earth was afraid this was why Papa wanted him in his possession.

“You're not being ungrateful at all, Johannes.” Earth said sincerely. “Please, I'm only here to help you… and perhaps get to know you a bit in return. No strings. For now, please get some rest.’ He gestured to his bed in the corner, adorned with a colorful handmade quilt and topped with a mess of decorative pillows. 

Johannes appeared apprehensive at first, but he and Earth both knew there was still more healing for him, and surviving out there in such a state was a death sentence for the shapeshifter. He crept over to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, seemingly taken aback by the immense softness. 

“I promise that I'll keep you safe here, Johannes. Whatever happened to you before, and I understand if you don't wish to tell me about it, I will never let that happen to you again.” Earth spoke softly, not wanting to patronize his guest even though his fear was palpable. Johannes tentatively pushed away some pillows before curling up under the quilt with book still in hand. 

“Look, I need to go and diffuse that bomb down there. I'll be sure to bring you more food-- vegetarian, of course, and uh, make sure no one….” Earth trailed off, quite certain Johannes was already asleep, judging from the slow rise and fall of the form under the blankets. “No one will bother you.” 

He slipped from the room, waving a hand over the lock until he heard a distinct click of the iron lock engaging. He knew Johannes was too exhausted to attempt another escape any time soon, but wasn't going to take any more chances with him.

As he left the main hall and descended the wide marble staircase towards the main hall of the Church, he became increasingly aware that he was being followed. He winced in advance, knowing what was about to transpire as he slowly turned to face the music.

“Just how fucking stupid do you think I am?!” Emeritus roared, seizing Earth by the throat and lifting him off the tiled floor, gold talons digging hard into the ashen flesh until black blood welled from the punctures. “Did you actually think you could try to hide him from me when you've seen how dangerous he is?!”

The ghoul hissed in pain, but glared at the pope defiantly. He had never been one for confrontation, never dared to question his role in the clergy, always listening and never leading, smiling and nodding whenever he found himself stuck with grunt work or being the butt of a someone's joke. For once, Earth had enough.

“ _Listen, asshole._ ” He snarled, eyes burning green. “If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have your new exotic pet and both he and I would inevitably become a pile of steaming spider shit in the frozen graveyard that used to be Gothenburg. You sent me on a suicide mission, and unless you want your fucking smug skull caved in, I'm the only one he trusts right now, so…. So leave him be until he's rested enough to talk to us. Right now, I want some fucking answers from _you!_ ”

Papa stared at him blankly, his spectral white eye glittering dangerously for a moment. He then gently lowered the ghoul back to the floor and began to laugh.

“My, my! Look at the balls on you… You never cease to surprise me, little Earth… Very well. I suppose, since you endured so much just to recover him in such a state, that you are entitled to observe his care a while longer. I trust you have him secured in your chamber?”

“Really, he's too damn tired and hungry to go anywhere for Satan's sake, but yes. Completely secure.” Earth growled, rubbing at his neck gingerly.

“Excellent. Very good.” Papa replied flippantly before turning to walk down the corridor, gesturing for his exasperated clergyman to follow. “Now, since you're so curious about the Muse, come with me…”

 

*****

_To be continued…._


	3. Wilder Wein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth Ghoul and Papa Emeritus III look inside the mind of the Muse, witnessing memories of a dark past that leads them to believe that the Johannes is both the catalyst and the salvation of the Apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a rambly buildup to an actual plot and fluff here! Rest assured, there's some action in the next chapter. ;)
> 
> Implied Kungen / Johannes and hints of major character death... Or is it?

**Part 3:**

“I don't understand. I thought a Muse was one of those nine little Greek ladies inspiring artisans and scientists, not a… shapeshifting feral with a death wish.”

Earth was twiddling his thumbs nervously, watching the pope pace to and fro across the tiled floor, pointed Spatz shoes clicking monotonously against the black marble as he circled the perimeter of a wide scrying pool. The water was black as pitch, almost resembling tar when stagnant, only to ripple at the surface as it sensed Papa come closer. 

“Indeed, the Muses were constructs eliciting the desire to create in those who held their presence, their very existence whispering ideas that led to countless scientific innovations and artistic movements throughout the ages, curing disease and famine, and breeding the iconoclasts that persuaded clouded minds to truths never deemed possible. It is said that- For fuck's sake, would you stop that?” Papa's dreamy monologue was cut short as he glared sharply at the Ghoul.

Earth hadn't even realized he was bouncing his leg, a nervous tic that was usually beyond his control. He was uncomfortably seated on a black leather chaise in the pope's opulent bed chambers, black velvet drapes covering the many windows that stretched up towards the high ceiling, swallowing the light. He'd never seen Papa's living quarters in person since being annointed into the fold, hearing idle rumors of a torture chamber instead of the starkly simple elegance of darkness surrounding him.

“Er… sorry.” The Ghoul winced, stifling the crippling anxiety that carried so many questions. “So, iconoclasts like… Freddie Mercury?”

“Well, I firmly believe he WAS a Muse.” Papa chuckled, watching the Ghoul's eyes widen with awe. “The origins of these creatures aren't very well documented, the muses of Greece being only one isolated incident where there were many others that migrated their influence elsewhere. They do not just inspire, but they are creators themselves, and they're quite capable of the utmost destruction. You've seen what's happened to this world, witnessed the power struggle that led to those needless wars. This…. This being may very well be the last of his kind, our only chance to begin anew.”

Earth wasn't following, staring absently into the water's matte black surface. “But… I don't think he wants to held captive. He can turn into a giant scorpion, after all.”

“Muses take many forms, inspiring both beauty and fear. Look at the art of surrealists, H.R Giger and Zdzislaw Beksinski, for example.” Papa chuckled as he strode back over to the pool, the liquid simmering to life as he held his hand over the surface. 

Earth saw the interior of his room once more, as clear as if he were peering in from overhead. He stood up to take a closer look. Johannes was still curled up in his bed, fast asleep, a pale arm protectively coiled around the worn copy of _'The Old Man and the Sea’_ , and Earth could appreciate the irony, except that the struggle between man and beast was Johannes’ own inner turmoil.

“It appears you and the Muse-”

“Johannes. He has a name, …Your excellence.” He visibly winced at the glare he received. The skeleton pope loathed interruptions, but the Ghoul had leverage in this matter. 

“A lovely name, indeed.” The pope cleared his throat loudly. “It would appear you two have connected on a deeper level than I expected, which both fascinates and worries me. These creatures…” Emeritus paused, glancing placidly at the Ghoul who was stifling another outburst. “Those like Johannes are elusive, as they possess a very alluring, almost intoxicating aura. The closer you are, the more emotions they feel, the more powerful their influence on whoever would channel it.” 

“Then…” The Ghoul thought of the many faded wounds he'd seen strewn across that pale, battered body. “Sweet Lucifer, what did they make him do?” 

As Earth spoke, the reflection in the pool changed, the tableau of the restless dreamer amidst the vibrant flora rippling away to somewhere else, somewhere dark and deep within Johannes’ mind. Ivy leaves became scarlet red ropes snaring around his sinewy arms, the thick bonds forcing them behind his back in elaborate, crisscrossing loops. A sound of a whip cracking through the air filled the small Ghoul with a cold and sickly dread, and then he howled in pain, feeling the lashes that fell against the other's skin.

“No! Please! Make them stop! They're hurting him!” Earth cried sorrowfully. He turned to race out the door, back to his room, but Papa sped in front of him, gripping his shoulders tightly.

“Earth, my child…” The pope's callous tone had disintegrated, a genuine sympathy in his voice that sounded foreign to the demon. “It is a dream. He's still safely secured in your quarters.” He dared a glance over his shoulder, felt the Ghoul tense as another snap of leather against flesh sent him to his knees. 

“I was worried about this....” The skeleton pope said sadly. He lazily waved his hand in a circular motion and the noise ceased, the surface of the pool turning still and dark once more, but the resonant cacophony of torture and suffering still rang out in Earth's mind. He was sobbing at Papa's feet, his face buried in his hands. “There now, dear Ghoul…”

Earth peered up at him, suspicion crossing his tear-streaked face. “Tell me, after all the trouble it took me to find him, how we saved each other, what do you want from him?”

“What kind of leader do you think I am, little Ghoul? He is not a prisoner here, nor is he safe outside the Church's walls. He will resist because of what the true monsters have done, using his power to inspire their own sick vision of Hell on Earth.” He reached down, running a hand through Earth's hair. “We can enhance our powers, bring more numbers into the fold, and rebuild what the mindless followers of the false god destroyed… With Johannes’ cooperation, of course.”

“So… He's like an amplifier? And you think… He had something to do with this?”

“In a way, yes… His influence varies greatly depending on the natural talents and innermost desires of those graced by his presence, and touch is the most effective way to channel that energy. And sadly, the greater his emotional state, the more power infused to his inspiree…”

Earth shuddered, but nodded in grave understanding. He then remembered back in the ruins, when the snake had slithered past his feet amidst danger barreling his way. He'd remembered the fear, the need to save the shifting creature as it attacked their mutual adversary with tooth, beak and claw. The surge of energy that had erupted from the Ghoul and back up from the ground had not entirely been his own, harnessing his fear to supercharge his elemental abilities when he saw the Muse in peril. The amplification seemed to enhance his tracking abilities after the fact, Johannes fled from the medical wing, something deep in his heart taking him to his location. 

He remembered the dream, not wanting to, though it still played in vivid technicolor behind his eyelids. The men whipping him wore crosses of gold around their necks.

“His prior experiences may have certainly sullied his view of any man of the cloth, whether they serve a corrupt tyrant in the sky or a purveyor of truth in the abyss…” Papa hissed, his left eye burning a hot white like a single flame in his dark chamber. “Hypocrites. Liberate, terminate. It's all the same to them.”

“And now look where we are…” Earth agreed.

****

The wolf snapped his jaws angrily, spittle flying from sharp teeth and madness in his pale blue eyes. His vicious snarls and posturing lunges made Earth flinch, but he knew he was safe so long as he made sure to keep himself between Johannes in this canid form and his master.

“Johannes, please listen to me…” Earth began, kneeling in front of the beast out of sincerity, extending his hand towards him. The wolf eyed him cautiously, hackles still raised, but did not bite. “Papa… We call him that… He…. He just wants to talk to you. Nothing more.”

“In my defense, we should not have woken you so soon.” Papa's tone was cool, but Earth knew he was scared shitless. “Please accept my sincerest apologies for the way my Ghouls approached you earlier. It's obvious that you've been surviving alone out there for some time since the fallout cleared. I imagine this all must be quite strange to you.”

“Please don't run away, Johannes.” Earth plead, and the wolf's ears perked up as steely blue eyes focused on him curiously. “We don't want to hurt you. The least we can do is keep you warm, fed and safe. You can even room here with me!”

“Earth, he really shouldn't-”

“You promise?” Johannes asked after shifting into his natural form, still on all fours with his head lowered timidly. Earth smiled weakly, nudging Papa a little harder than he should have.

“Ow, fuck! Fine… I suppose it's only fair. You went to quite some trouble finding him, after all…” Papa sighed, then grabbed Earth by the arm. Johannes began to growl at that, but the small Ghoul waved a hand to indicate that everything was fine as he was pulled from the room.

“Why can't he stay with me? It's obvious he feels safer with my plants and I than with the other Ghouls! They didn't have to attack him, you know.”

“From where I was standing, he had certainly had no problem defending himself. He is not helpless. He is partially responsible for influencing the genocide of an entire species, in fact!”

Earth stomped his foot, so loudly that two young chambermaids cleaning the main hail jumped in surprise. Earth shouted an apology to the ladies at work before beginning his own tirade towards the stubborn pope.

“Don't you dare blame him for being frightened! He's not stupid, either. He loves to read and he loves nature. He had a life before all of this, and I intend to protect him and keep him from becoming a flight risk, and you're not helping!”

Papa slapped a hand to his forehead, shaking his head dramatically. If he didn't care so much for the stubborn little sprout of a Ghoul, he'd incinerate him, but his spirit was admirable

“Okay, great, fine!” Papa groaned. “By all means, keep him secure… Still, there are other dangers at play when it pertains to being in the presence to a Muse for an extended period of time, so I'd strongly advise you not to touch him if you can help it.”

Earth couldn't help but feel offended by that last statement, but he kept his frustration in check. “I'll bring up a couch from somewhere downstairs and sleep on that.”

The two demons heard the rattle of silver and squeaky wheels, turning to a Sister of Sin approaching with a cart topped with an assortment of bread, fresh fruits and steamed vegetables. Earth was pleased to see his efforts tending to the greenhouse, with the help of the Sisters and survivors, were able to provide for those in the church when much of the soil outside the walls was incapable of sustaining plant life.

“Excellent. Thank you, Sister.” Emeritus nodded to the Sister, half her pretty face wrapped in bandages. He turned once more to the Ghoul, leaning closer to the Ghoul as she took her leave.

“Clearly, our prestigious new guest is no stranger to solitary confinement in captivity, though I'm very curious to know how he escaped his previous tormentors… And what became of them. Try to get as much information as you can, but be careful.”

****

It was difficult to find Johannes threatening when he seemed more interested in demolishing the food brought to him, and he was mowing through a loaf of bread like an herbivorous wood chipper. Earth didn't mind the crumbs, and when the hungry shifter meekly mumbled an apology, the Ghoul simply laughed. 

“Please.” Earth said, waving his hands. “Don't worry about a thing for the next few days. You could honestly stand to gain some weight.”

“If you make me fat, I'll turn into a cat and shed on everything you hold dear.” Johannes growled good-naturedly, taking gulp of hot tea. 

The Ghoul laughed, liking what he saw with every elusive glimpse of the man's true nature. He was not a weapon of mass destruction, but a timid and wise soul, abused and left alone in the aftermath with only his fear. However, Earth was already beginning to understand Papa's warning. There was an almost alien, ethereal beauty about the Muse, a hypnotic and intoxicating pull. Earth felt a million ideas running through his head, bright sparks of inspiration, and it was almost euphoric.

“I can't help but wonder…” The Ghoul's voice was soft, tentatively changing to subject. “Back in the city, when that thing was about to kill me, you didn't have to put yourself in danger, and yet you did.” Earth lowered his head as he felt those striking blue eyes on him again. “Why?”

Johannes shrugged. “I was flying overhead and saw you before you even stepped foot in the ruins. Your scent reminded me of the spring: cool rain, green grass, the sweet blooming trees… Mother Earth died in the fires, but… she still lives in you. I made a promise to someone, a very long time ago. I vowed to protect this world and influence others to do the same, and I failed him…” A tear fell down Johannes’ pale cheek and he turned away, yet Earth knew he was referring to someone he'd loved very deeply. “I still miss him... so very much.”

“I'm so sorry for your loss, Johannes..” Earthed slowly, deeply touched by the shapeshifting enigma’s words. Without thinking, he reached out to take Johannes’ hand in his, feeling that familiar jolt of energy from the contact. He closed his eyes, letting the others’ sorrow wash over him while imbuing him with his own peaceful energies.

The two sat in silence for a moment, Earth merely comforting the Muse while he wept silently. Both were unaware of the changing flora behind them. Flowers with wilted petals were revitalized, dormant buds blooming brilliantly, the small garden that was Earth's room flourishing with just one gesture of kindness...

\---

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta'd. Suggestions / Feedback Appreciated!


End file.
